


Not My Soldier

by Reylm (Relyc)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relyc/pseuds/Reylm
Summary: Soldier: 76 was always a strong force to be messed with, yet you were constantly playing with fire.However, how far will you get before getting burned?





	Not My Soldier

 "Hm"

Your eyes watch Soldier 76 as he walked by. Every day about this time, he would pace around the base, checking up on everything that was being done. It was almost like he still felt obligated to be a leader. Almost charming- almost, if it hadn't been for how insistent he was over it. _Wanted to check everything. Wanted to know everything._ There had even been a few times in the past where his temper got short with you over not being 'productive' enough. Like hell you'd change your ways just to make him happy. He was after all the only one who seemed to have issues with your work ethic. Everyone else at the base were alright with what you provided.

He seemed to have caught your eyes watching, because in an instance he turned back towards your direction: just moments away from him leaving the room. He was looming down at you, hands on the desk where you were working at.

"What do you think you're doing, soldier? Just sitting there?"

The visor hides his eyes, but the way he seemed to hold an intense stare showed he was not happy. It's hard to resist a retort back, but you held your tongue. With struggle. You knew better than to anger him by this point, yet you replied with nothing. There was no way you would be able to speak without giving a sass of a response. Instead, you simply shrug in response and try to ignore the glare you could only assume Soldier: 76 had upon you.

"Do I need to ask you again?"

"Sir, I am doing my work"

You motion down at the many piles of papers with brows furrowing a bit. You had been helping with planning of new developments in the program, ones he specifically requested. Your eyes stay on his face and let the words slip from your mouth.

"Or I would be, if you were not interfering with it"

Soldier: 76's body language immediately changed. It went from being vaguely annoyed to tense with hands gripping harder on the desk. If his eyes had been visible, it was likely he was giving you daggers.

"Are you back talking me, soldier?"

"No, _sir_ "

Your teeth grit a bit with 'sir'. This wasn't an argument you wanted to be dealing with today.

"I am out there doing my job: saving lives and fighting."

He pauses in his speech and leans down more against the desk, his face getting closer to yours and a low growl came from him. Anger is radiating off of Soldier: 76.

"You are here. Doing whatever the hell you please with no respect"

Hearing him talk to you in such a tone, you pinch the bridge of your nose in frustration and try to ignore some of the feelings bubbling in your gut from him being so close. Soldier: 76 had always been such a hard ass and seemed to want to press your buttons constantly. Even with the small talk over, he stayed still looming over you and your work. He was not going to ease up without a push.

"Jack"

"It is _sir_ to you"

" _Jack_ , I'm working on stuff you requested"

Not breaking eye contact, you repeat yourself. If he wanted a disrespectable soldier he would get one and calling him by his name was a surefire way to get there. Hearing your words, Jack gives a disgruntled grunt and eases up on the desk. Thinking you won, a slight smirk spreads across your face and your eyes move from him back down towards the papers on the desk. It wasn't a smirk you meant to show, but fuck it. You earned it.

_At least you thought, until you heard him speak._

"You can't even keep your damn mouth shut to a superior"

Abruptly, you stand up from your chair and mimic the stance Jack had against you. Your blood was boiling and your heart thumping- he had you riled up. There was no way that he wasn't trying to accomplish that. No way.

"You're insufferable! I'm doing what you asked!"

"To me, it looks like you're arguing"

The slight smug in his voice fully set you off.

"Or are you the one arguing, sir?"

You restrain from saying more and take a step back to cross your arms. Taking in a breath to calm down, you notice he seems off-put by your retort. In the silence, you think you finally won and that Jack would leave you alone. A thought that was cut short by the sudden noise of his hands slamming down onto your desk.

"My office. _Now_ "

He leaves you in an instance standing with a dumbfounded look as others in the room watch you with judging eyes. It wasn't often people got called into his office and when they did, _it wasn't a good sign_. You nervously stare down at the papers and fumble to get them into a neat stack before walking out of the room with as much composure as you could. As you walked, you went straight to pondering. 

 _Did you push too far? Was it already passing the line to call him Jack?_  

Hell, by the time you reached his office, you had a whole mental list about the many times you overstepped your place. 

"Sir?"

With an uneasiness, you step into his office with your head slightly lowered. _You had to be prepared for yelling._ One step in and your whole body is suddenly pinned against the wall, in a single force, near the door. Before you could fully process what was going on, the door was quickly pulled shut leaving you with no escape. A gulp comes from you.

"You need to learn how to control yourself"

The soft growl of Jack startles you, even more when you notice his sharp blue eyes staring you down as he has you pinned. It was rare to see his bare face. You're almost breathless when he let out another low noise. 

"Sorry, sir. You make it... _hard_ "

Those words leave before your brain can even fully think it through: before you can hide the lust swirling in your voice. Jack's grip eases as he seems almost taken back by the words you said, but soon you can feel his leg nudging in between yours and a chuckle can be heard.

"I guess I'll have to be the one to teach you"

A small breath escapes you when you feel his lips against your neck and his hands slowly sizing you up. Only a few more words can leave you.

"...yes please..."

It was just another day in your cat and mouse relationship with Soldier: 76.


End file.
